Conventionally, as a technology of carrying out abnormality diagnosis of a rotation device that is configured by including a bearing, there has been, for example, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In this technology, a function of detecting and processing abnormality of a vehicle and a raceway, which is performed in a periodic inspection, is added to an abnormality determining apparatus that determines an abnormality indicating serious accidents such as derailment, overturn, and collision based on detected signals from a sensor unit attached to a railway vehicle.